Percy Jackson and the Shinto gods
by Miss Smally
Summary: They say Artemis hates men, which is not true, she just hates most or rather stays away because she has someone dare to her. Literally godly Naruto. Naruto x Artemis only not a harem
1. The Beginning

**This is my first story tell me what you guys think. Now this is not the normal fanfic, ninjas are demigods. Naruto's father was Izanagi aka Minato and his mother was Izanami aka Kushina. Just so everyone knows this won't revolve solely on Naruto ok (^.^) Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: - I do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson**

**"God form/monster"** – talking

**'God form/monster'** – thinking

"Normal talking"

'Normal thinking'

_flashback_

Chapter one

* * *

Naruto was having a great day nothing went wrong in his realm, yes his realm for you see Naruto was a god and not just any god he was the king of gods in his realm (only because his father was to depress to do it, more on that later). He was what you would call a Shinto god. There were 9 major gods in total and he was the of current gods funny isn't it that he was King, anyway he was having a great day walking around Konaha smiling at everyone he met, a few minor goddesses and demigoddesses blushed a few even fainted. None of the demigods were his he only had eyes for one girl and her alone so there he was thinking of her, her silver eyes, her hour-glass shape, her long smooth slightly tanned legs, but what really caught him was her red hair that resembled his mother.

'Wonder what she is up to maybe I should flash in and say hi wonder if we can get married soon?' Naruto asked himself thinking about his fiancée. When they first met and was told that they were engaged to each other well let's say it didn't go to well but it they worked it out.

**[FLASH BACK]**

_"Father why do we have to go to Olympus?" a young Naruto asked his father._

_Izanagi sighed "Naruto we have been over this already we are having a meeting with the Olympians to form an alliance with them."_

_Izanami just looked on and shook her head "Minato he is still young of course he would ask questions."_

_"Izanami I know it's just that I answered that like thirty times already" Minato said with a depressed tone._

_Izanami shook her once more "ok I'll stop asking that question my next question is why are we walking?" Naruto asked_

_His parents came to a halt instantly, Kushina look at her husband while he had the decency to look embarrassed "hehe um sorry I forget about that let's go." Minato said. After a bright flash of light and there they stood in front of massive gold doors of Olympus throne room. "Well here we are, you guys ready?" he asked getting nods, he pushes the door a little and walks in._

_In the room they spotted 6 seats and a table 3 facing the other. They sat in their seats with Naruto in the middle opposite from the were a dark black-haired guy medium built not really much to look at, glowing blue eyes that look like lightning, a woman with long flowing brown hair, nicely shaped out and the one who Naruto was looking at a girl with red hair like his mother, silver eyes. Naruto wanted to play with her like he did with his mother, he was brought out of his taught by his fathers' voice._

_"So Zeus, Hera what's up is this your daughter?" Izanagi said with a grin_

_"Hi Izanagi why must you always be so carefree yes this is my daughter Artemis" Zeus said_

_"So Hera he cheated on you...again?" Izanami said shaking her head_

_"Sadly yes but this one I don't mind for my personal reason." Hera said with a small smile_

_"So...how exactly are we suppose to ally our realms" Izanagi asked_

_"Well Hera and I were thinking about marriage" Zeus replied_

_"Marriage, between?" Izanagi asked_

_"Well between Artemis and Naruto of course." Hera said with a smile but it all went downhill from there._

_Naruto being a little (ok maybe a good bit) spoiled and out spoken "Why do I have to get married to her I don't even know her and she looks at me weird with those __silver eyes it freaks me out?"_

_"Said the boy with the glowing rings for eyes!" Artemis snapped back glaring at the boy._

_"Well at least I don't have a big head!" Naruto shouted back_

_"What is that the best you got, what are u the god of lame, my brother has better come backs than that!?" Artemis shouted_

_The insults kept going back and forth the adult gods just watched in amusement. "You know the really are good together she reminds me of you Izanami." Hera said turning to Izanami with a smile_

_"Hey maybe at least she will keep him in line." Izanami said with a grin that made both elder male gods shiver. "Naruto, Artemis that's enough I believe you both __made things clear." After that the two young gods puffed out their chest thinking that the won only to deflate with her next few words "that you both will be great together"_

_"Mom but I don't want to marry her, she has an ego the size of the head which is huge." Naruto said getting a 'why you' from Artemis which he ignored_

_"Yeah miss Izanami as much as I loathe agreeing with the idiot" getting a 'Hey!' which she ignored "I don't want to marry him."_

_"Now, now Artemis call me mom and listen to me and listen good Susanoo" Naruto flinched when his mom called him by his godly name that when he knows she is upset with him and he better listens he remembers the last time he didn't listen he ended up in underworld in a pit of LAVA so he shuts his mouth "you will get to know the girl before you say you don't like her, do I make myself clear?" she waited a few seconds after not getting any reply she talked again "I said **do I make myself clear!?"** as spirits started to raise from the ground and was getting closer to Naruto he started to pale, he could only nod **"go**od" she said with a smile_

_"That goes for you to Artemis" Hera said with a sweet smile that wasn't looking so inviting, Artemis wasn't dumb enough to be like the idiot so she nodded her head so fast they taught it would break. They talk and finalized a few things on the alliance, the adults talked about old times and the newly engaged kids got to know each other."_

* * *

**_(A few years later)_**

_Artemis and Naruto got pretty close over the years they still argued, still insulted each other but it was just for fun. Naruto was walking around in a field with a glum look on his face, the sky had dark clouds reflecting his emotions, no wind blowing, ever since Raijin faded and given his power to him he has control over thunder, lightning, thanks to his mother and father gift of his eyes he also had power over life and death (to certain degree) and wind, which was to be expected he was the god of storms, anyway he was sad and broken._

_Artemis saw her love wandering around he didn't even see her, she got concerned and walked over to a civilian guy and asked "what is wrong with Susanoo?"_

_"I don't have time with you, now leave me be woman." He said without even looking up at the woman now that was a bad idea._

_"Sigh, you see why I hate most men; I wonder if I should turn you into an antelope for your disrespect?" Artemis said with a bored tone_

_Hearing this the man snapped his head looked at who he was talking to then quickly bowed and started speaking "I'm sorry lady Artemis I'm very tired and was just irritated, lord Susanoo is going thru a bad day his mother just moved on after giving birth to Kagu-tsuchi which lord Izanagi beheaded the child and cut him into 8 pieces which are those volcanoes you see over there, now as you know lady Izanami can't die nor fade as she is the goddess of creation and death but she won't be able to come for a million years maybe more or less, lord Izanagi being the god of creation and life went to return her but failed after lady Izanami found out he dissected her son, she grew furious and they had a fight, which started killing and bringing back most of the people, she won and decide to stay in the underworld and wait till she calms down and lord Izanagi went up to heaven leaving lord Susanoo to rule but he is sadden that he doesn't have his parents." After hearing this Artemis looked like she wanted to cry she rushed over to her fiancée's side, the guy sighed in relief of not being changed into an animal._

_"Naruto!" after hearing his name he rose his head looking up at Artemis with his sadden ringed eyes, Artemis flinched a little seeing the dead look in his eyes but she pushed on and hugged him rubbing his back. "Everything will be alright Naruto let it out I'm here for you." As if on cue, he rested his head on her shoulder and sobbed. It lasted about an hour after noticing the dark clouds leaving "are you okay now my little fishcake."_

_Naruto chuckled a little "yes I'm better thank you my moon beam." With Artemis sitting on Naruto's lap snuggling into him they stay like that for a while forgetting everything besides each other, they looked into each other's eyes, blue glowing ringed eyes met silver glowing eyes, their faces got closer, forehead touching slowly their lips touched after a while they began their make out session where Artemis pushed Naruto to the ground, laid on him. Artemis Hands ended up under his shirt, Naruto's left hand ended up on her left butt cheek while his right hand was on her face caressing her cheek "Thank you moon bean" Artemis just smiled, Naruto began to rub her butt getting a moan out of Artemis but their fun soon came to a end as someone walked over and bowed._

_"I'm sorry to interrupt but lord Tsukuyomi would like to start the meeting lord Susanoo." The guy bowed and left._

_"Damn that Sasuke he's just bitter that dad left me in charge, sorry Artie but it seems I have to go." Naruto said_

_Artemis looked sadden but soon remembered she also had a meeting to go to. "It's okay I also have to go to a council meeting, I'll see you soon." They did a quick kiss and left._

**[FLASH BACK END]**

* * *

'Yes that was a good memory but enough about memory lane for now, I really should go see how she's doing we haven't met in almost 14 years. Now where is she?' Naruto taught before he fanned out his energy to teleport to her. "There she is" he said before disappearing in a flash of light.

* * *

**(Meanwhile)**

Percy Jackson watched as Dr. Thorn was nearing him and the Di-Angelo siblings, he prayed to his father and any God that was listening for help, and if answering his prays over a dozen arrows flew over head and struck the disguised Minotaur in his chest pushing him towards the edge of the cliff.

"The Hunters." Dr. Thorn said painfully. "What are you doing here it's forbidden for you to be here you are interfering in demigods business."

"Oh no I can assure you, I'm not breaking any laws here for this isn't a quest." Said a girl in a silver dress walked out looking maybe 12 or 13 smirking at the monster "Zoe you may kill it"

"If I must go I'm not going alone" as it launched itself at Percy, he didn't have time to move but he didn't have to as Annabeth pushed him out of the way but that action left herself open, as he got a hold of her he was struck by multiple arrows pushing him off the edge of the cliff.

"Annabeth NOO!" Percy screamed out as he and Thalia ran to the edge only to find nothing. Percy fell to his knees and cried out for his friend that wasn't it as he was crying out a helicopter was coming towards them but before it even reach a large bolt of lightning hit it making it explode. Percy turned towards Thalia but she shook her head saying no, he looked up at the sky wondering if it was Zeus as if reading his mind Artemis answered.

"That was not my father." She smiled and changed into the form of a 22year old woman "just encase you don't know I'm Artemis" by the widening of his eyes he didn't know she was the moon goddess.

"Yo, what's up, hey love." A blond spiky haired boy, with blue ringed eyes wearing a black & orange suit (black open suit bright orange shirt), walking up to Artemis and hugging her from behind the remaining demi-gods thought that she would kill him or turn him into an animal but to their shock she blushed! "I missed you Arte."

"I missed you to Naru" the goddess of the moon said.

"Sorry to interrupt but what about Annabeth we need to go after her, we need to do something anything please." Percy begged

"I'm sorry Percy Jackson but I can't feel your friend presence anymore but she isn't dead at least." Said the blonde spiky head guy.

"Well I don't care I'm going to try to find her." As soon as Percy said that he tried to jump off the cliff, key word being tried he was pulled by an invisible force then pressed to the ground, he struggled to look up to see the blond with his hand out. "What is this why can't I move!" He shouted out with anger as he glared at the man before him. Thalia shook her head sometimes she thinks if his brain really has seaweed in it.

"Why you good for nothing brat, don't you know who this is, this is-" Zoe was cut off by the blond raising his other letting Percy go.

"I'm surprised you don't know who I am; then again I'm not that surprise that old fish breathe kid doesn't know about me." The blond said

"Just tell me who you are already." Percy shouted getting a little irritated

The blonde chuckled a little, making himself float in the air, thunder and lightning boom, the wind picked up the blond started "I'm the god of storms, sea, rice and fertility, I also have control over life, death and gravity. I'm the King of the gods in the Shinto region. I'm the great and powerful Susanoo, friends call me Naruto." He finished with a loud boom of thunder & a bright flash of lightning.

* * *

**Well tell me what you guys think about it in the next chapter I'll have a list of the Shinto gods and who they are like Sasuke is Tsukuyomi, Bee is Hachiman and so. Please leave reviews as it would motivate me into writing thanks (*.)_(*.)**

**I promise the next chapter will be longer **


	2. Decisions

**This is my first story tell me what you guys think. Now this is not the normal fanfic, ninjas are demi-gods. Naruto's father was Izanagi aka Minato and his mother was Izanami aka Kushina. Just so everyone knows this won't revolve solely on Naruto ok (^.^) Please read and review.**

**Also I did a few changes in chapter one nothing big really just that Naruto is no longer Fujin and Sasuke is no longer Susanoo, which after reading I can understand why you guys/girls didn't like it, so I decided that Naruto will be Susanoo and Sasuke will be ****Tsukiyomi. Also Inari was never born which Naruto/Susanoo will receive his/her power and symbol animal (fox).**

**Please vote on who you wish to be Amaterasu****. Could it be:-**

**A)****Naruko**

**B)****Hinata**

**C)****Mito**

**I will also put up a vote on my page please try not to forget that Amaterasu and Susanoo have sibling rivalry.**

**Just to say to the guest that found my fanfic disgusting, really? It's my first fanfic give me a break at least I'm trying! If you don't like it, don't read it.**

**Disclaimer: - I do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson**

**"****God form/monster" – talking**

**'****God form/monster' – thinking**

"Normal talking"

'Normal thinking'

**Chapter two**

"Hey! What was that for?" Naruto cried out as he got hit by his fiancée.

"That was for showing off, I mean really why all the lightning and thunder?" Artemis said shaking her head.

Percy looked on confused at what just happened "So... who are you? I mean I never heard about you and god of storms, sea, rice and fertility, I taught Zeus was god of the sky meaning lightning and thunder storms, and my dad is the god of the sea so are you just some minor god trying to act big?"

Thalia paled was her cousin really this dumb? Could he really have a death wish!? Even if this was a minor god, he can still curse him. She was just about to talk when Naruto talked. "Haha you got spunk kid I'll give you that, but I can see why you may not know who I am. As I said before I'm the king of gods in the SHINTO region meaning Japan and surrounding areas, while the big airhead up there," getting a loud boom of thunder "oh hush you know it's true" there was silence "good, anyway Zeus is king of this area and so on. Understand now?" asked the blonde god with a smile.

"I think so." Percy said still a bit confused

Artemis turned to two kids in the back of the shaking satyr before she can say anything Grover bowed low and stuttered out "Lady Artemis I'm ho-honoured to be in your presence, you as well lord Susanoo."

"Rise satyr" Artemis said and Naruto just give a smile and a nod

"Who, who are you people!?" shouted a girl that looked around 13 as she pointed at everyone.

"I'm Artemis, god of the hunt, these" she pointed to the girls "are my hunters, and this is Susanoo my fiancée." She said with a smile

"I taught gods and goddesses were just a myth, also aren't you suppose to be a man hater?" asked the girl

"My dear girl we are real as you can see, the man hater part it got a little twisted I don't hate men well I do but not all, but the question that really should be answered here is who are you?" Artemis asked

"Oh I'm sorry I'm Bianca and this is my little brother Nico." The now named Bianca answered

"Do you know that you both are demi-gods?" Naruto said plainly everyone looked at him for being so straight forward. "What they needed to know."

"What are demi-gods?" Bianca asked.

"Simple really you have an Olympian parent." Naruto answered.

"As in the athlete?" she asked.

"No, the Olympian gods." Zoe said.

"That's so cool so does Zeus have attack points of eight thousand?" Nico asked

"Shut up Nico this isn't one of your card games, plus gods don't exist!" Bianca shouted to her little brother.

"I'm hurt I'm one, I'm right here I even proved I was one with that little light show." A crestfallen Naruto said as he sniffed adding more effect.

Bianca blinked "...You could be some kind magician that has a god complex." She said with a shrug. After hearing this Naruto had dark cloud over his head muttering about how kids these days have no respect.

"Well that aside, it's true you are a demi-god you father is a god more likely, I know it's hard to believe, I myself didn't at first, but our lives are always in danger, from monsters." Thalia answered.

"Danger? From monsters, like the one who attacked the girl?" Bianca asked.

No one said anything; it was a touchy subject even though it only happened a few minutes ago. "Don't have any worry, I will find her and bring her back." Artemis said.

"How can you say not to worry? You're not allowing us to go look for her." Percy said trying to control his anger but failing miserably. It's like he forgot he was talking to a goddess that would turn him into an antelope at any given time.

"Sigh, kid didn't I just say she isn't anywhere near here but at least she isn't dead so just stay quiet for a while." Naruto said glaring at the boy with his Rinnegan active.

"Fine you must know if she died or not, Bianca, Nico we came here to take you to camp." Percy said

"Camp, as in summer camp?" Bianca asked

"Well something like that. It's called Camp Half Blood, where demi-gods like us go to learn how to survive and stuff, you can also live there." Percy said

"Cool, I want to go!" Nico shouted turning to his sister "let's go please." He begged using the puppy dog eyes that all kids know but it isn't as bad as the next version.

"I don't know about this." Bianca said.

"There is another option." Zoe said

"No there isn't!" Thalia shouted they both started a heated argument.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at this then turned to Artemis who looked embarrassed "ok, what is going on here, kindly tell me."

"Um..." Artemis started "I have nothing to say to this." She turned away from Naruto looking towards her lieutenant. "We have troubled these kids long enough, set up camp and bring Bianca to my tent when you're done." She started to walk away before she was stopped by a voice.

"What about me" asked Nico.

Artemis turned to the boy "Grover will be more than happy if you showed him you card collection."

Grover nodded affirming her words. Nico brightened up at that and went with Grover.

"Babe, I know where you're going with this before you talk to her I will, this isn't up to argument." Naruto said sternly

"Sigh, fine come on then." Artemis replied as she took the others besides Naruto and Bianca with her.

Naruto took Bianca aside; resting a hand on her shoulder he started speaking "Well Bianca my lovely fiancée over there is going to ask you to join her hunt, now it's a good deal a good deal, you get immortality," her eyes lit up at the prospect of being immortal but dimed a little when he continue. "But you can still die in battle, you also won't have to look after you brother. Free from responsibility besides what Artemis tells you of course."

Bianca looks at him and started to think of everything the blond god said _"no responsibilities, no more looking over Nico but..." _she looks back at the blonde and asked "what will happen to Nico will he be given this opportunity as well."

"Sadly no, it's a girls only thing, and you will hardly get to see him, your brother will grow old while you stay young, he will miss you, I can see the love he has for his big sister, or there is also a next downside to this you will need to swear off men, meaning no boyfriend in conjunction no kids to call your own. I can't choose for you I'm only giving you a little something to think over the choice is yours." Naruto said and started to walk off motioning her to follow.

* * *

"Why won't they allow us to go look for Annabeth?" Percy argued

Thalia just rolled her eyes at her cousin, before replying "look Percy, even I can sense she isn't anywhere near us, she isn't in the water or you would have felt her."

"We could have still tried!" Percy shouted with tears flowing out his eyes, as he picks up the Annabeth's Yankees cap from the floor and holds it to his chest.

Thalia looked at him and felt sad, for a moment she wanted to hug and comfort her cousin but keyword being 'wanted' she still had her tuff girl act to uphold "she'll be ok, they won't hurt her, I'm sure but we have other problems, the Hunters, they can only be here for one thing."

"What is that one thing, true I don't trust them but I don't know what you can be so paranoid over that you find it a problem." Percy said

"You'll find out soon enough." She narrowed her eyes seemingly at nothing then turned towards him and said "come on let's go." They both turned the direction which the goddess is and walked.

* * *

They reached the camp site and was marvelled by the sight before them, all the tents were glittering silver around a campfire. They turned left to see the blond god with his hands stretched out as if calling someone or something. Just then the ground started to shake and they heard noises getting closer, then suddenly there were nine huge white and black foxes with two tails each around the camp. Percy thought they were going too attack and readied his sword, until he looked around camp and saw everyone was petting them and feeding them like it's an everyday event.

"It's ok they won't hurt you." The voice sounded familiar, when he turned around he noticed it was Naruto standing behind him, how the hell he got behind him so fast wasn't he over there. "Oh come on now I'm a god there are a lot of things I can do."

Percy's eyes widen _"how the hell did he know what I was thinking, can he read minds?"_

Naruto chuckled a bit at that "no I can't read mind the expression on your face gives it away, it's very funny I might add."

_"__Ok this guy is really getting under my skin, not even Ares got under...on sound taught Ares is worse." _Percy thought to himself with an irritated look on his face, as he was about to back talk the blond god which wouldn't have been a good idea; thankfully he didn't get chance as Zoe came over.

"Percy Jackson and Thalia Grace, Lady Artemis would like to have a word with thee." Zoe said in a gruff tone, as she motioned them to follow her. The two demi-gods looked at each other, and then looked to where the blond once stood shrugged and followed her.

* * *

They walked and noticed Bianca sitting at the far left in front of Artemis; standing behind said goddess was the blond god Susanoo. Artemis motioned for them to sit. "Sorry if some of the hunters seem to dislike you presence here, most men aren't allowed besides a chosen few, I have called you here so you may tell me more on what happened here. So please proceed."

Percy and Thalia nodded and started to explain, making the goddess eyes widen then narrowed.

"Just as I thought, sigh, so he said the general would explain things to you both." Artemis said getting a nod from them; she then turned to Zoe with a sad look while said huntress paled at the mention of the general. Naruto watched over this on his face was a blank expression but on the inside he was slightly worried, true this wasn't really his fight but the worried expression on Artemis face was enough for him to think it over. Even if it comes to a war which is not his, he will fight to protect what is precious to him.

"But what caught my ears was that a monster will bring down Olympus, how can a mere monster crush Olympus?" Percy asked

"I must hunt this monster at once, time is during near. But before that I must ask you Bianca di Angelo will you join my hunt, live as my maiden?" Artemis asked

Bianca was just about to answer when Percy interrupted her "What!? No she can't join your hunt she must go to camp half-blood, it will be better for her!"

"Prey tell how would that be better for her Perseus Jackson?" Artemis said annoyed

"She will come with us to camp, where she will learn to protect herself from-" anything else Percy was about to say died in his throat, when he caught sight of two glowing eyes behind Artemis.

"Now listen here** Perseus Jackson **I will not have you talking to her like that, or you will face a fate worse than death, consequences be damn. You will sit there and be quiet and let Bianca answer her own question, do I make myself clear?" Naruto said if to emphasize the threat, a huge shadow of a fox with nine tail, blood dripping from its fangs appeared behind Naruto. Percy could only nod his head feverishly. "Good, ouch." He turned toward Artemis "what was that for?" while rubbing his head

"I could have handled it myself. " Artemis replied with a smirk

Naruto muttered "troublesome woman"

"What was that?" the moon goddess said.

"Nothing dear." The blonde

"Thought so, Now Bianca please answer the question." Artemis said with a smile

Bianca a little shaken up over what just happen was hesitant to answer but still managed speaking "I'm sorry lady Artemis but I would have to decline that answer my little brother is too dear for me to leave him alone." On the side Thalia smirked at Zoe seeing the disappointment on her face.

Knowing that would be the answer after her fiancée talked to her, replied by saying "It's ok Bianca, I knew you would have chosen that, especially after talking with Naruto. There will still be a place for you if you ever changed you mind, you as well Thalia." Thalia and Bianca both said thank you. "Ok it's time to start looking for this monster."

"We shall get ready to leave right away." Zoe said as she started to go towards the tent opening to leave.

"I'm sorry but you all can't come." Artemis said

"But my lady-." Zoe tried to press on

"Sorry Zoe this will be too much for you girls to handle." Artemis said

"I- I understand." Zoe said in a sad tone

"Don't worry Zoe I will look over her." Naruto said with a smile

"I'm sorry Naruto but I will do this alone." Artemis said

Naruto looked like he was about to retort but one look from Artemis and he crumbled he was never strong when it come to the puppy eyes that all women seem to have _"this is worse from the one kids use"_ "fine you win I will not follow."

"I have one thing to ask of you though; I want you to escort the hunters to camp until I return, I'll have my brother give you all a ride." Artemis asked

"Lady Artemis, we hate that place, ever since that happened" Zoe said a bit hurriedly

"I know, but he won't hold a grudge plus Naruto is going to be there with you so everything will be fine..._I hope_" Artemis said saying the last part to herself.

* * *

Looking up they saw a bright light coming towards them. "Finally sunspot is always being lazy around this time, I wonder if my sister is like this to." Naruto said getting odd looks from others, in which he just waved them off.

After a bit of a light show "Yo, what's up little sister?" a tall fair skinned guy with dark blonde hair stepped out of a car.

"I'm fine Apollo and I'm not your little sister must we always go true this every time we meet?" Artemis said in a bored tone.

"Okay okay, wait but she is my little sister, hi there Thalia." Apollo said while Thalia waved at him lazily

"Yo sunspot." Apollo turned towards the voice then smirked seeing Naruto "how are things going my sister still trying to kill you?" Naruto asked smirking

"Haha funny, still up to your old tricks Susanoo." Apollo replied

"Enough you two, you can catch up on old times later, I need a favour. Drop everyone here to camp half blood I must search for a creature and I don't wish for any help." The moon goddess said

"Sure no problem" Apollo answered and with that his sun car turned into a stretched hummer limo.

"Must you really always drive like that?" Artemis asked getting a nod from her brother even from her fiancée! That traitorous bastard doesn't he know he was to be on her side!

"I must roll in style that just who I am." Apollo said getting a grunt from Artemis "hehe right come on everyone lets go, who wants to drive." He said smirking

* * *

**There you have it chapter 2 finish. Sorry for the long wait, I have school/classes I'm trying to be a lawyer. I already work as a law clerk so I'm getting on the job training anyway please review so I'll know where I go wrong thanks, now I know I said I'll have a list of the gods/goddesses but I kinda didn't finish yet so next chapter I'll put the list ok ^.^**

******Susanoo and Amaterasu is more of a childish argument (in my fanfic). I know the real story is that he killed her attendant and burnt her rice fields then was cast out of the heavens by his father. But in the fic I'll have him burn the rice field as a prank gone wrong. That's how the rivalry started ok :)**


End file.
